


Angry Sex

by asrewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Bad Behaviour, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Masturbation, Relationship(s), Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, provoking a response, pushing buttons, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: You and Bucky are fighting and it suddenly turns you on. Now to get him on the same page.2 points of view, switches ocur at the  //////





	Angry Sex

God you two had been fighting for so long and you didn’t even know what had started it. Was it the socks on the floor, the dishes or the way his alarm went off too early after your late night that started it? You didn’t fucking know anymore and you didn’t care.

You wanted to scratch his eyes out, grab his hair and kick him in the head. Then the bastard had the nerve to lick his lips and you wanted to scratch his back up as he pounded into you. Your mind flicked between just being angry and angry sex. You and Bucky had done a lot of things but never that and now it was running through your mind and amping up your body as the anger burned away.

/////// 

Bucky noticed the change but he was too pissed to ask. He batted your hands away when you tried to get a hold on him, and he paced the room keeping a steady deliberate distance between you. He wasn’t sure how to burn off the energy that he had running through him right then, and you weren’t helping. You undid a few buttons on your blouse, you licked your lips, you hiked your skirt, and you kept saying fuck. That word made his dick twitch but that wasn’t important right now.

Right now he wanted to go to bed, he wanted this stupid fight, that started before work, continued through texts and escalated to screaming and name calling before dinner; well he just wanted it over. He needed to be up early for some ridiculously long and involved training exercise that would probably leave him sitting around somewhere watching and waiting for a shot. He knew that if he’d just said sorry the two of you would long have been in bed and he wanted that. He loved to fuck you, but not when you were raging. He didn’t like that rage at all.

He didn’t know what you were up to and that made him even madder. He spun on his heel and headed off up to the bedroom you two shared. When he came out of the bathroom you were there and you wrapped yourself around him as you planted a dirty kiss on his lips. He was shocked and then aroused, he was almost taken in then you grinned and scratched him. He pried you off and tossed you on the bed. “Nuh uh sweetheart. You don’t get to spend all day calling me an asshole and that other stuff then get to get off too.”

/////// 

You sat up and stared at him in disbelief, then groaned as you as you threw yourself back on the bed and Bucky chuckled at you. “Fine,” you huffed and you rolled off the other side of the bed, stripped your clothes off and grabbed your go to toy and some lube. You didn’t have to be tense all night, you could just be pissed and sleep well. You turned and saw Bucky’s eyes narrow as he spied what you were holding. You cocked an eyebrow at him, a challenge for him to step up, but he just shook his head and climbed under the covers.

You pulled back the sheets on your side and started to massage your breasts. It was partly for you and partly because you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you. You ran your hand slowly down to tease yourself a bit, if you wanted to do this quick you had the toy, but maybe all Bucky needed was a little show to get him going. You gently ran your hand over your folds and then made your way towards your clit. You jerked when you touched it, you were more worked up then you had realized. You slowly swirled your finger over your clit and closed your eyes. You wanted Bucky to fuck you and he wouldn’t, you wanted Bucky to touch you and he wasn’t so you kept moving your finger and his name fell from your lips. A plea, a curse. You weren’t sure. You felt the bed move and your eyes sprang open as your heart raced. Was he going to give you what you wanted? You waited but nothing happened and when you turned your head you found his back was to you. You squeezed your eyes shut, to keep the frustrated tears from falling and grabbed your toy.

/////// 

Bucky was getting hard watching you. You’d been hell on wheels all day, but he loved you more then anything and you were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He bit his lip as your hand moved down and he imagined touching you as you were touching yourself. He smiled a bit when you jerked, he knew that meant you were aching for him. He bit his lip and wondered if it was wrong to want to fuck you til neither of you could move. When you moaned his name he almost lost it, then he remembered the look on your face when you’d thrown your shoe at him earlier and he decided that the best revenge might be to make you wait, so he turned away.

When he heard the buzzing of your toy start he knew that he would be suffering more then you were tonight. That damn little vibrator could make you cum and cum and cum. Suddenly all he could see behind his eyelids was your face as he made you cum, and damn he wanted to see that right now. He had to talk himself down from that, you didn’t deserve a reward for being so damn mean today. You started to moan and then the bed started moving, he knew you were writhing in ecstasy. It was a few moments later that you started to pant and his name fell from your lips. The more you worked yourself the louder you got and Bucky found his hand stroking his cock in time to your little noises.

He was enjoying this, how the anger morphed now into lust. Need coursed through him and he quickened his pace on his cock. You whined and moved and Bucky wondered what was taking so long. He had used that toy with you, on you, before and by now you were usually one good orgasm in and heading to the second. He smirked a little, amused that you were as frustrated as he was. He let himself relax a bit until you said something that made his blood boil. He rolled over and found you looking at him with wide eyes and a little smirk,

“The hell d’you say?”

/////// 

Bucky looked furious. He grunted out the question before he pulled you to him and grabbed the vibe from your hands. He threw it across the room and you heard it clatter as it hit something. You didn’t care if it was broken because Bucky had you pinned beneath him against the mattress. You could feel the anger radiating off of him as he ground down, forcing your legs to open for him. He took your hands in his and pulled them above your head, holding them there easily in his metal hand. He bit your neck, hard and you knew he was pissed. He was never like this in bed and you were worried you had gone too far. You should never have said Steve, not even as a joke, but damn it had gotten results.

“Am I not enough for you? You gotta call another man’s name in our bed?”

He bit you again and this time licked lightly along the mark he was leaving. You whined and pressed up against him. You just wanted him to fuck you and now you had a very angry man holding you down. It was making you incredibly wet. You whimpered as he dragged his teeth across your collar bone and ground his pelvis against you.

“You want me to fuck that man’s name right out of your head, don’t you sweetheart? Make you scream my name. Fuck you till I’m all there is in your world?” He breathed this along your neck as he dragged his thick hard cock through your folds with just a flick of his hips. Your breath hitched and you whined as you felt your hips moving. Your body tried to get him closer, inside you, even as your mind screamed you’d gone to far and to apologize. Bucky ran his flesh hand along your side, teased along the curve of your nipple then moved down between your legs. His fingers were inside you before you knew what had happened. You still felt weighed down by him, but you could clearly see him watching his hand as he harshly thrust his fingers in and out of you.

You bucked, writhed and moaned for him but he took his hand away before you got too worked up. “Bucky please, don’t stop,” You whined as he hovered over you and licked his lips. He gave one finger to you and encouraged you to suck on it. You did, amazed by the high you got from that little act.

“Did you ever let him taste you?” His eyes were dark and the hint of menace in the question made you shiver. He traced his finger along your lip as he pulled it from your mouth. He nipped at your bottom lip and tweaked your nipple to spur a response.

“Never. It’s only ever been you Bucky. I swear.” He kissed you then, hard and deep. He pushed inside your cunt and swallowed your gasp at the surprise. He dropped your hands and cupped your head as he pulled you up with him until he had you in his lap and he was pounding into you. He kept up the brutal pace as he kept your head in one hand and his other gripped your ass so hard there would be bruise prints soon. You tensed and he stopped, he traced your lips with his tongue and grinned at you before he put you down on the bed.

You grabbed for him as he left you empty but he shook his head and turned you over. He laid himself over you and whispered in your ear, “You gotta earn it baby, you want to cum you gotta say 20 Oh Fuck Bucky’s and then maybe I’ll give you the orgasm that you’re wanting. Capiche?”

Even as he spoke he ran his metal hand along your side and down between your legs. You jerked against the coolness of it and he took the opportunity to spread your legs wider. You could feel his hard and heavy cock against your ass and you trembled with desire as he moved and his cock slowly slid along your crack and down into your folds. Before he even entered you you were moaning for him. Each Oh Fuck Bucky that fell from your lips earned you a little nip from his teeth along your shoulder. You tried to move, but you were at his mercy.

/////// 

Bucky wasn’t really thinking about what he was doing as he was doing it. He knew he would just lose his shit if he watched your face while he was dragging this out, and he wanted to torture you. You had no reason to be saying Steve’s name and he didn’t care how cute you thought you were being by egging him on with that ‘slip’, he was going to make you forget everyone but him. He slowly guided himself to the warm entrance of your cunt. He dropped his fingers down to your clit to tease you a bit before he slid in and grunted as you chanted Oh Fuck Bucky. You were close, your walls fluttered around him and he wanted to make you cum almost as much as he wanted you to keep up your penance.

He pulled back slowly then returned as quickly as possible. He did that again and again, pushing you down into the mattress as he nipped your shoulders to count your prayers. You felt so good, you sounded so good and your thighs were shaking so hard, he knew you were going to cum in that way that left you gasping and boneless. He was losing count of your words, but you kept up the chant as if there was nothing else in the world you could say. You moaned and whined and gasped between chants and it was driving Bucky mad. He pushed into you harder and faster and you chanted louder and louder even as he felt you start to cum.

You screamed his name but he was too far gone to stop now, your cunt pulsed and pulled on his cock and he gasped and growled as he slammed into you. You made a totally pornographic noise and Bucky felt his own release start while another orgasm gripped you tighter to his cock. His movements started to slow against you as he slipped an arm under you, across your breasts, and he he possessively bit your neck again. He held you like that until both your heart rates got back to normal. You both were hot and sticky with sweat, but all Bucky cared about was you and if you were okay.

/////// 

You were half asleep, desperate to pass out from the workout that you’d just had and the release of all that pent up frustration. Bucky had made you feel so good that there were no words to describe it. You couldn’t move, and it wasn’t just because he was right on top of you. You’d had orgasms before, but Bucky had some sort of magic that you couldn’t explain. Whenever he decided to make you cum it was incredible. You totally understood what dickmatized meant now.

Bucky kissed across your shoulders and neck, it was obvious that he was tired and ready to sleep too. The hand he had underneath you massaged your breast and he hummed before he rolled to the side and put both his arms around you. You squirmed against the chill, and used your foot to catch the sheet and pull it up and spread it over you and Bucky. He was nuzzling and lazily kissing your neck as he held you against him.

“I love you Bucky. I’m sorry I was such a bitch today,” you sighed out as he kept up his attentions.

“’S’okay doll. I’m sorry too,” he murmured as he licked against the mark his bites had left on your neck. “I do kinda like this fight sex though. Won’t need to be convinced next time.” You blushed and giggled as he squeezed you tight and nibbled your ear.

“You gave me exactly what I wanted,” you breathed as he let you go enough that you could kiss him. He let you lead the kiss, following your tongue with his own and sighing against you.

“I love you sweetheart. Next time just tell me whatcha want. I always wanna give you whatcha want.” His voice was fading into a soft whisper and you were having trouble keeping your end of the conversation going.

“I promise,” you managed as Bucky’s warm breath and slow heart beat against your back lulled you to sleep with him.


End file.
